


You've Got Me So Off Balance

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Mattex and a laundry room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got Me So Off Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/gifts).



> For Emma because I owe her this and more.
> 
> Forgive any errors (as in anything obviously an America error lol), I gave up on waiting for someone to beta read and brit-pick it lol.

It had been another one of those days, a day where filming with Matt Smith couldn’t be described as anything less than explosive. If Alex hadn’t enjoyed it so much she might have hated him a little. Nobody was capable of teasing her past her point of frustration quite like he was, and there wasn’t much she could do about it. All she wanted to do now was relax and find something other than her younger co-star to distract her.  
  
She had just sank down onto the sofa, too wound up to even think sleeping, when it occurred to her that she really did need to throw some things into the wash. The block of flats the cast stayed in for filming, unfortunately didn’t have facilities in each apartment and it would mean hauling things down to the shared machines.  
She glanced at the clock, not terribly late by normal standards, but late enough that she knew nobody else would be doing any and that her being in a bathrobe wouldn’t be an issue.  
  
She gathered her laundry together as well as a book, might as well stick around to change the load over, and headed down. A couple of minutes later she found that she was indeed correct in her assumption that nobody else would be there, but of the three washers one was in use, and another had a sign that it was for now _out of service_.  
  
Alex frowned at the last washer, it was the one she usually avoided, temperamental thing. Nonetheless it was late and she wanted to be done with it, so in the load went. Four pages into her novel the water stopped filling and she hear the agitator start, seven pages in she was interrupted by the clanging of an unbalanced washer.  
  
She sighed and glared at the washer, always something with that one. The machine next to hers had finished its cycle and she was sorely tempted to switch machines, but really moving someone elses laundry seemed like a poor idea. She always hated the idea of someone else moving her things.  She adjusted her own instead, hoping the balance would be fine, but to no avail. The clanging continued. With a final glare at the machine, she hopped up to sit on the washer, the vibration of it lessening instantly. Unfortunately she’d forgotten her book on the other side of the room and it was too much bloody effort to retrieve at this point.  
  
She crossed her ankles instead and looked up to the ceiling, her hands clutching at the edge of the washer to keep her from tipping backwards.  
“Interrupting something am I?”  
Alex was startled at the amused voice from the doorway and jumped before smiling and shaking her head.  
“Jesus Matthew, it’s like you want to give me a heart attack.” He moved to the washer next to hers and opened it to switch out the load to the dryer.  
“Well, you did look to be enjoying that, sorry,” he teased.  
Rolling her eyes and grinning she laughed and replied, “If I was darling it’s only because that's the most action I’ve seen in awhile.” A true statement though though she had meant it in jest. She would have been embarrassed to admit it, but she would have turned down any offers not coming from him anyway. It was silly really, lusting after a man his age, at her age.  
He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, “Could easily remedy that Kingston.”  
  
“Is that an offer then darling?” Fully expecting to embarrass him a little she raked her eyes over him and licked her lips. Shockingly he doesn’t back down even a little, and rather than causing him to blush she seemed to have only caused his eyes to darken. “Mmm, Did you want it to be?” His voice was strained and then she realised. _Oh. Oh, well that was unexpected._ She knew that she’d been more than a little interested in him for a while now, but she had no idea that he might have been interested in her as well. She wasn’t sure that she wanted to say no however bad an idea it may be. She followed his darkened gaze to find it resting on her gently bouncing chest, her robe having slipped slightly open just enough to show the swell of her breasts.  
The washer beneath her clicked and as it drained she heard herself speak again. “You’re welcome to come and find out.”  
  
The minute she spoke she already forgotten just what it was that she had been so worried about, which might have had something to do with the fact that he’d barely let her finish the sentence before he’d closed the distance between them and covered her mouth over with his own.  
  
Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his own tangled into the curls at the base of her neck. Alex groaned into his mouth and relaxed into the kiss enjoying the feel of his tongue sliding over her lips, and then into her mouth. He tasted of bitter lager and beneath that a taste that she knew was simply his own. She was vaguely aware of him moving to step between her legs as she sat, still perched on the dryer.  
  
They broke apart for air and she couldn’t help but smile at his swollen lips and mussed hair. When had she run her hands through it? She always known he’d be one of the ones that could make her forget everything. “Last chance Kingston,” he panted at her. But she knew that she’d never be able to stop now, the floodgates were never more than a thin sheet of illusions.  
  
“Maybe for you,” she whispered against his lips. Then hooking a leg around him she pulled him flush against her and shivered at the undeniable evidence of his desire for this.  
“Shut up, not even close” he whispered back. She might have spoken again but it came out as little more than a moan he dropped his hands to her arse and squeezed while his tongue continued to invade her mouth. Her hips lifted to thrust again, his hands gripping her harder he pressed against her, his erection causing heat to course through her and pool between her legs.  
  
Their hands pushed at clothing and though they mumbled halfhearted protests they made no move to stop, or even slow their exploration of each other. Alex tore at Matt’s tee-shirt hem until he took the hint and broke their frenzied kisses long enough to tug it over his head and discard the item on the cool hard floor. At some point he’d finished opening her robe, her nipples pebbled hard against his warm hands, and she gasped, sucking in the too warm air that was perfumed from the rolling dryer.  
  
“Matt,” she panted and let her body slide from the top of the washer. She stood in front of him robe hanging open to reveal nothing more than pale skin and Alex watched his eyes glide over her body. She bit her lip and took a step forward to run her hands down his bare chest to the fly of his black denim jeans. He groaned as she deftly released the button, slid the zipper down, and her hand reached in to stroke his rapidly hardened cock.  
  
Her look was predatory, she knew exactly what she wanted, apparently so did he. Before she could breath another word he was on her again. He pulled her hand from his jeans and she achingly followed his lead. The silky robe slid from her body to pool on the floor, and in a surprising show of strength, he had had lifted her up. She locked her long legs around his hips and he walked the two of them a few feet. Figuring out that there wasn’t any place to go, he had come to a stop and she was vaguely aware of the hot dryer pressed to her arse as Matt’s mouth kissed a trail down her face, her neck, her breasts. She moaned as his mouth enveloped a hardened nipple and she pushed at the waistband of his jeans. “Please,” her words came out little more than a hiss. “Patience,” he teased, though it was clear he had little of his own. He slid a hand through over her thigh and delved a hand between her legs to slide through the slick folds to find her clit. Her hips jerked violently and she moaned, her hands grabbing him to steady herself. She moved a foot to find purchase on his waistband and pushed again until he took the hint once more and helped to move them down and out of the way.  
She spread her legs and tugged him forward again, “I need you to fuck me.” Alex would have smirked at the look on his face at her crass words if she hadn’t been so desperate for his touch. He moved to accommodate her demand, stopping only long enough to hastily pull a condom from his back pocket, and let her help him put it on. Seconds later, with nothing between them, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her.  
  
Alex lost herself in his lips again, tangling his tongue with his and tracing his teeth. She kissed him hard, soft, sucking his bottom lip and then crying out as he picked up the pace.  
Matt slammed his hips into her again making her cry out louder and the nails of her right hand dug into his bicep while her left hand threaded into his hair. She screamed as he slammed in again and again, the angle so close to perfect and keeping her on edge. Judging from the look on his face he knew it too and her voice was breathless and pleading as she whispered his name into his ear. So close, and then his hand found it’s way to her clit once more. He expertly rolled and pressed on the little bundle of nerves until she thought she might be on fire all the way down to the tips of her curling toes, her body stiffened as she came.  
  
  
Alex arched her back, tossed her head backwards and screamed, the wave of pleasure running through her like an electric shock. She was cold and hot all at once, her vision faded for a moment before coming back to her in a bright instant. He wasn’t far behind her. His thrusts became erratic and he followed her with a few final thrusts before hissing her name and stilling, still clinging to her, both of them with a fine sheen of perspiration on their still tingling skin. For a moment all that could be heard in the humid room was the sound of their breathing as it slowly started to return to normal, and the sound of the dryer. Alex chuckled into Matt’s shoulder and smiled into his skin in contentment.  
  
Another moment rolled by before Matt spoke and broke the not quite silence. “Do you have any idea how long?” His voice was thick and low and she shivered at the sound. “I’ve wanted you since before the end of that first day when I dropped the cup of tea and you gave me that look. I knew then I wanted to explore every inch of you.”  
“I think it’s been nearly as long for me,” she confessed. Exploration was exactly the word, and she hadn’t done nearly enough when it came to him.  
“You never said.”  
She shook her head at him, “Shhh, I think there will be time for this conversation later. Just take me upstairs.” She buried her face against his shoulder and together the straightened themselves, redressed, and headed back up to her flat.  
  
She had always thought that letting him in on how much she wanted him would be heartbreak for her, but then again, maybe it wasn’t such a bad risk after all. They’d have plenty of time to figure it out together later, for now she some more exploration of her own to do, and a few years worth of frustration left to burn off. She could always come back for the laundry in the morning.  
  


 


End file.
